Ben 10 adventure tamer
by Generalhyna
Summary: there are many things not known about Ben, one is that he is a digimon otaku and two he has a older brother and three he has three digimon! But when his brother disapeared he soon gains his three digimon as partners and together will solve the mystery of his brothers disapearance and stop the rouge digimon that cross over
**Authors Note:** Bella here with a new Ben 10/Digimon cross over which will be a fusion of Digimon adventures and Tamers, and Ben 10, however there are a few things to know

Ben has a older brother name Minato, who disappeared a few months after he became 6

Ben is a secret genius, but prefers to keep that part of it quiet except to his only two friends Julie and Bella (my oc)

He is a digimon otaku due to his brother being one and was given his two digi minis by him

He has glasses but they were his brothers and just weres them without the lenses and a green toy D-Ark that belonged to his brother that he carries around as a good luck charm

Ben likes to draw in a comprehension journel and is a good one, and often draws new digimon oddly and of his three digimon.

And those are the changes, and a new change is that Gwen also gets the omnitrix, but she takes a Post reformation Sunset shimmer like personality and often uses the Omnitrix to get what she wants or to bully people (Example Ben mostly). Ben still goes on the road trip, but often has to fight rouge digimon with his three starting partners and more digimon that join his team (he will be a commander in the future).

But for now this is his team:

Myotusmon

Nickname/Name: Hellsing (Same name as the series)

Digimetal: Dark

Summary: one of Bens first partners who shared a egg twin with Andromon/Kazu who is unique amongst the Myotusmons as he isn't filled with blood lust or darkness, due to Bens influence. He is very protective and sometimes act like his name stake when he is injured or the battle heats up. Ever since he was hatched he had a odd mark on the back of his right hand hidden by his glove.

Andromon

Nickname/Name: Kazu (Digimon tamers)

Digimetal: Machine

Summary: Hellsings egg twin since they were a metal Koromon and Zuzumon respectfully. He acts like his name stake, he is quirky funny and tends to say the wrong things at the wrong time, but he is fercly loyal to his friends and protective of Ben like a big brother knowing Ben lost Minato when he was seven. He has a odd mark on his right shoulder and had personally spray painted the symbol of Reliablity on his left shoulder to symbolize himself as a guardian to Ben.

Veemon

Nickname/Name: Eve

Digimetal: dragon

Summary: Bens third partner from his second digimini. She may seem sassy, but she is caring and protective of Ben and sees Ben like a little brother. On her back she has a odd mark.

Any way heres chapter one peeps

 **Chapter 1 the Boy with three digimon**

[It shows a six year old boy dressed in green overalls, short messy brown hair and green eyes at a birthday party as he blew out the candles on his birthday cake that said "happy birthday Ben" as every one clapped]

" _Ben I have a surprise for you" said a gentle male voice as a shadowed figure gave the brunette Ben a small present as Ben opened it as inside were two small square machines with a screen and three small buttons on the side and a small key chain, one was black and one was blue, and both have a port connected as Ben smiled "big brother you got me two digi minis?" he said smiling as the figure nodded "Of course Ben, I sawed how sad you were that you were the only one in your class without a digi mini so I decited to give you two, and Ben remember a digimon Mini isn't a toy, you got to raise your digimon kindly when they hatch and fill them with love" he said as Ben nodded and pressed the buttons on his minis as he sawed the two eggs and smiled 'I will take care of you two I promise'_

[a time skip of two weeks as Bens eggs hatched, however in his black Digimini two digimon hatched into a Zuzumon and Metal Koromon as in the Blue mini a chibomon was hatched as Ben was surprised, but happy as he decited to show his older brother]

" _Minato, Mintato, look my Digi eggs hatched" he said as he ran into his brothers room as still shadowed his brother turned to face him "Really? What hatched from them?" he said as Ben showed him "Zuzumon, Metal Koromon and Chibomon" he said as Minato was surprised that from one egg, were two compleately different twin digimon "Well Ben you really are Lucky and special, it is really rare for one egg to hatch into two digimon, especially when they are so different" he said as a hand ruffled Bens hair as he laughed "Aww Bro, hay can they meet MegaGargomon?" he asked as Minato continued to ruffle Bens hair "Of course" he said pulling out a Machine that looked like a D-terminal, but was larger about as big as a Ipad and had four ports on the side as he pulled out a Green digimini "Ok put your Digi Minis in and they will meet MegaGargomon" he said as he placed his Digimini in one port as Ben did the same with his as they watch the black and white pixels of there digimon enter what looked like a large city._

" _What do you think they are doing in there?" asked Ben "Knowing Mega Gargomon, watch over the three" said Minato_

[In side the D-Terminal, a large machine with a dog like face and missle launchers looked down and sawed three baby digimon who were in awe at the big machine digimon. One looked like a blue ball with a blue tail sticking up and black eyes, one looked like yellow slime with red eyes, and one looked like a silver mouse with red eyes as they squeeked in awe at the large machine, however oddly they had a mark on there foreheads, a hexagon mark, one of the dragon on Chibomon, one of a monster on Zuzumon and one of a gear symbol on Metal Koromon as they squeeked in awe and asked to be picked up]

"Well *Kneels down* hello there little ones, are you the digimon partners of my masters brother?" he asked in a gentle tone as the three digimon squeeked and bounced as the metal titan gently scooped them up and laughed "so young, but have so much potential, just like your own master"

[Back in reality, Ben and Minato watched the interaction and sawed they seemed to be having fun]

"aw they like each other" said Ben as Minato ruffled his brothers hair again "I can see that, and maybe when they are old enough we can fight in a digital battle" he said as Ben got excited "Yeah! And I will so kick you butt, me, Chibomon, Zuzumon and MetalKoromon will together" he said as Minato chuckled a bit.

[Time skiped to three months, as Ben worked hard and bonded with his three digimon as they digivolved from there baby levels to there intraining levels as Demiveemon, Pagumon and Kapurimon, and then to there rookie levels, Veemon, Demidevimon and Hagumon as Ben gave them nicknames, Eve for Veemon, Hellsing for Demi devimon and Kazu for Hagumon as Ben watched his brother, still shadowed dressed in a trenchcoat and carried several bags]

" _Big brother why do you have to leave for Collage?" he asked as Minato rubbed Bens head "I know its not easy little bro but one day you have to leave the nest some day, and I have to do the same thing as well, but tell you what, one day if you evolve your digimon stronger maybe *Pulls out his digi mini* Megagargomon and your digimon can battle it out to see who is the best" he said as Ben smiled"OK!" he said as he gave his brother a big hug "Please be safe Minato" he said as Minato hugged his brother back as he then picked up his bag and walked out as Ben holding his two minis to allow his digimon to see watched him leave "We can do this guys, we have a promise to do" he said as he looked at his minis as it goes into the minis showing Bens digimon_

 _In the black Mini was a small ball like bat with a mask and wings and claws and blue eyes, the other was a floating gear with a hexagon mark and in the blue mini was a little dragon with a white muzzle and under belly, red eyes and a v shaped mark on her cheek and the hexagon mark on her back as they nodded yes._

[time skipped of three months as Ben bonded with his digimon, as Helsing digivolved into Bakemon, and then Myotusmon, and Kazu into Guardmon and finally Andromon, however Eve was still Veemon, but when he placed the Minis together for them to train spar, he was surprised to see Eve keep up with the two Ultimates, which he founded amazing, as he counted down when his brother will visit and there digimon can fight together…however one letter changed that]

 _It showd Ben coming down stairs with his two Digi minis as he hummed, today is the day his brother comes home and he cant wait to show him Hellsting and Kazus new forms "Wait until Big bro sees this" he said as he came to the living room but was surprised to see two police men as his mom Sandra was crying as his father Caral was comforting them as they sawed Ben, confused and worried as a police men came up to ben and bended down "Are you the younger brother of Minato Tennyson?" he asked as Ben nodded "Whats wrong what happened to Minato?" he asked._

" _Your brother…he disappeared" he said as Bens eyes widened as tears started to flow down "No" he said as he covered his eyes._

[it later shows Ben sitting in his room, at his side is his brothers box of Digimon trading cards as Ben sat on his Bed his two minis in the D-terminal as he sat with two items, one a green circle toy D-ark and the other he held a pair of red horned rimmed glasses, both belonging to his brother Minato as he looked at them with tears in his eyes as he looked at his digimon who seemed to be sad as well as he placed them on his side as he picked up the D-terminal "Eve, Hellsting, Kazu, you are all that is left of Minato, we have to stay strong together" he said as he hugged the D-terminal, as inside the Determinal, the three digimon did the same knowing they need to be there for Ben]

 **Four years later**

Four years passed since Minatos disappearance, and digimon had became poplular at Ben's school of Bellwood high, though he keeps it on the downlow, that he is a bit of a digimon Otaku, except for two friends who knew his secret.

It shows Ben, now ten years old dressed in a white shirt with a black stripe down the middle, brown pants and white and black sneakers as he sat on a bench holding a green comprehension journel drawing in it, as next to him was a green and black side pack as hooked on one side was his two Digi minis and on the other strap was his brothers D-ark.

Still having the same three digimon who oddly didn't perish after the Digimini limit, Ben showed his three partners his new drawing, it resembled Bender from Futurmania, but he also showed pictures of him growing claws and sprouting wings on his back and a few digi eggs near him like the Digi egg of friendship and Serenity "Hay guys look at this" he said showing his three digimon the drawing "His Name is Bendermon and while he is a crook he dosent mind to speak from his heart and give him time he can become a loyal friend" he said as he hured the beeping form his minis meaning his digimon are talking to him as he smiled "thanks guys I am glad you like it, I am just happy that soon we will be going on a cross country trip with Grandpa and we will see new stuff outside of Bellwood" he said as Eve beeped as Ben closed his journel and grabbed his minis and fed his digimon "hold on guys I can tell when your hungery, though Kazu is less" he said as two shadows passed over him.

"Yo Bennyboy, you speaking to your team?" said a female voice as Ben turned around and smiled and sawed two girls.

One was a 11 year old girl with long brown-blonde hair tied in a single ponytail, brown eyes and fair skin and had on a black t-shirt with a picture of a Charzard Y, Brown khaki shorts and blue sandles and on her hip was a silver digimini as she smiled.

The other was a japanise looking young girl Bens age, with short black hair that is held back with a fringe with a hibiscus hair clip and had on a pink shirt with a white hoodie over it that was zipped open, a white skirt and blue tennis shoes.

Ben smiled "Yes I am Bella, and Julie its nice to see you as well" he said as Bella smiled and grabbed Ben in a headlock and noogied him as Julie Laughed "Its nice to see you as well Ben" she said as Ben got out of the head lock laughing as he hured his Digi minis beep as he showed Eve, Hellsting and Kazu "Eve, Hellsting and Kazu say hi as well" he said as Bella and Julie smiled and pulled out there own Digi Minis.

Bellas was green and silver and had a Andromon like Bens, but she named hers Andro, as Julies was White and Yellow revealing a Fox like digimon known as a Renamon that she named Kurmara "Our digimon say hi as well, maybe they should with that D-terminal your brother made" she said as Ben smiled and pulled out of his bag…his brothers invention the DX-Terminal as Ben renaimed as he plugged his two Minis on one side as Bella and Julie did on the others. Once insurted the two friends decited to tell what they will do over summer vacation, while Ben was going on a cross countery trip with his grandpa, Bella was going to her old home town in Memphis while Julie was visiting some relatives in japan they admit on missing each other.

"its also a shame you will miss the Digi min tournament, you really showed some of the others with Eve, her beating some of them without ever digivolving" said Julie as Ben smiled and looked at the Dx terminal as he watched there digimon interact "I'll say, though I wish they allow Kazu and Hellsting to fight as well, they seem to do one at a time fighting as I sawed Hellsting fight Crashes Apemon while Kazu stood back" he said as he frowned recalling that the Digimon committee wouldn't let him allow to use Kazu or Hellsting due to being unnatural, but at least allowed him to use Eve.

"Well well if it's the glitched Digimon user and his little harem of followers" said a obnoxus voice as Ben glared as Bella snaraled as Julie frowned as two bullys of Ben Crash and J.T as it was Crash who spoke up as Ben glared "What do you want Crash, and don't call my Digimon glitched" he said as Crash glared "they have to be gliched no Digimini ever hatched twin digimon especially ones of the Virus and Data varity" he said as Ben hured angery beeping from the Dx terminal as Bella spoke up "Hay watch it brat, Bens partners are not glitched so zip it, besides you constently change your partners every day" he said as Crash crossed his arms as J.T got nervous "um Crash maybe you shouldn't provoke the scary lady" he said as Crash waved a hand "What eves, and Tennyson why do you keep calling your Digimon partners, they are just data and are not alive" he said as Julie spoke up "That is not true, Digimon are supposed to be partners and raised with care and love, not deleated after you failed to win or beat someone" she said as Crash just glared "You really need to get your head checked, what is going on is between me and Ben and our Digimon, so butt out" he said pullng out a black digi mini "My Dark Tyranomon vs your weak rookie" he said as Ben glared and looked at Eve who beeped she wanted to do this "Ok Eve, we will do this" he said as he took Eves mini out of the DX terminal and held it forward as Bella held the Terminal so there digimon can watch "Crash you better get ready for this" he said as Crash sneered and got his Mini ready "Oh I am" he said as the two connected there Digi minis as there digimon begain there battle.

Inside the Minis Eve a strong willed Veemon, who oddly had bandages wrapped on her hands as she took a Boxers stance against a large Black T rex like digimon who roared "Ok you big lug you want to dance? Lets dance!" she said as she charged forward as Dark Tyranomon lundged forward but Eve with a strong jump leaped up and bashed down on his head with a downward punch causing him to faulter as she smirked "Hope you like that as she jumped off as the black rex like digimon grew mad and attacked **Iron tail!** He yelled swinging his sword as Eve Jumped up **V-Headbut**! She yelled head butting the Dark Tyranomons jaw as it growled and prepared to breath flames but quick as a wink, Eve upercutted him before he could blow them out causing him to burp and the flames to backfire on him as his face became smoke and he falled down as Eve landed as she smiled "Hah *Gives the peace sign* victory" she said as outside Crash hured the beep that his digimon lost as Ben cheered "Alright Eve you did it" he said as Bell and Julie also cheered and even there digimon inside the DX-Terminal.

Crash just glared as he growled as he detached his Mini and walked off "You'll regret this Tennyson, as soon as I get a stronger Digimon" he said as JT Ran after him as Ben turned to the two girls and smiled "Hows that?" he said as Bella high fived them "Sweet awesome" she said as Julie was impressed "you were amazing Ben, and Eve really fought back" she said as Ben smiled "Well Eve always is a hard worker and that is what makes her special" he said as the bell rang "Whoops better get back to class" said Bella as she and Julie got there minis and ran off as Ben waved "See you two tomorrow for the last day of school" he said as he looked at his Two minis "And I am sure you two are looking forward to it as well" he said as he hured his three digimon beep in response as he smiled as he looked up _'Minato, I hope you are watching where ever you are'_ he thought.

When school was finished Ben quickly ran home as he used the key to get in his home, knowing well his parents are busy working at there jobs as he went back into his room as he sighed and placed his bag on his bed and his two minis on his desk along with his brothers D-ark and sketchbook as he laid on his back on his bed sighing "amazing, it has been four years since Minato disappeared *Looks at his two minis as his digimon moved* and four years since he gave me you three" he said as he laid on his stomach and from under his bed pulled out a box and opened it revealing a lot of Digimon cards "And your collection" he said as he picked them up and carried them to his brothers room, which while cleaned, remained untouched "Anki" he said as he walked back to his room but tripped and dropped the box "oww" he said as he groane and sawed the cards spread out "Aww man" he said as he begain to pick up the cards till his eyes spotted something "huh?" he muttered as he picked it up and sawed it wasn't one of his brothers cards. It was a blue card with a holo of a dinosaur "What on earth?" he muttered as he finished picking up the cards but kept the blue card out as he walked into his room and walked to his desk putting the box of cards on his bed first as he pulled out of his desk his card reader "Ok lets see what you have to show" he said as he swipped the card, however what happened wasn't what he expected…

The card reader started to run fast numbers and spark and glich as it grew hot as Ben yelped and dropped it as a light shot out and struck Bens toy D-ark and Digi Minis as Ben watched dumbly as the two minis merged and change as the light cleared from both of them.

First Bens toy D-ark changed color, while the ring and strap remaned green, the white part became Black, while the two minis became a odd device, it was a rectangular white with green striped device with a black circle in the center , and a regular screen above it and the top like a microphone and a v symbol in the middle of it "What on *Picks up the toy D-Ark and felt it was real* this dosent feel plastic it feels real" he said as he looked at the odd divice "And a fusion loader what does *eyes widend as he picked up the device* No! Eve, Kazu, Hellsting!" he yelled activating it, but sawed it was blank as he started to tear up "No" he said as he got on his knees holding the device as in the middle of his room was his smoking Card reader.

[in another dimension]

In what looks like a floating green space of zeros and ones three shadowed digimon, two tall and one short and dragon like stood around looking up…

"Ben" said a female voice

"Ben-san" said a mature gentlemen voice

"Ben-Anki" said a young but mature sounding male voice

 **Authors notes:** and that is the first chapter of something I hope gets fun. But anyway, next chapter summer vacation starts and while ben greifs over the loss of his three digimon, a signal from his D-ark may be the hope he needs to meet them again once the vacation starts, while Gwen gains a odd watch like alien device that lets her become a alien.


End file.
